


Cooperation

by TintagliasPride



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Daydreaming, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Gratuitous Smut, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintagliasPride/pseuds/TintagliasPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With graduation so close, and class so long, Hermione finds herself using one of Fred and George's Patented Daydream charms. She comes up with the perfect way to get Draco and Ron to cooperate and learn inter-house unity. Maybe Snape was right about her having attention-seeking behavior. (Daydream smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calling a Truce

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year or two ago and posted it on FFN. Three chapters, the whole story is complete. This is not in the same universe as my other story that's in progress. Just a naughty something that I came up with one day when writing another story, where the characters made fun of some really bad attempted erotica they found and I couldn't stand it and had to try and write some real stuff. The faux-erotica had lines like: He stuck his wand into her bubbling cauldron. I had to counter it with something decent, and suddenly this story was born.

Hermione entered the dungeon with a grin. Ron and Draco were waiting there, just as she’d expected.

“I got your note, what’s he doing here?” they both asked, all but growling.

She couldn’t help but smirk. Draco looked better with a bit of an annoyed flush to his face. And Ron was red enough to almost hide his freckles. “I know what I promised you. You received identical invitations. And you shall have it.” She ran a finger down her hip, smoothing her skirt to emphasize her point. “But I thought you both needed a lesson in interhouse cooperation and teamwork. I’m all yours—both of yours—but you have to decide how to share me. You have five minutes to make a plan.” She approached them both, loosening their ties and slipping them off. Without their respective Slytherin and Gryffindor ties, they could have belonged to any house. She set them on the table and moved off across the room. “Four and a half minutes,” she called over her shoulder. She went to sit on one of the tables, letting her legs swing. Her knees weren’t quite closed and the skirt just barely touched her kneecaps while seated. She wore a contented smile while she watched them. They stole glances at her, and she was sure to make the most of it—stretching so that her shirt no longer met her skirt, leaning back just a little, crossing her legs. It didn’t seem to take too long for their arguing—each presumably trying to convince the other to just leave—to quiet into a grudging willingness to work together. She slipped off the table and walked slowly across the room towards them, taking her time. After all, she was going to thoroughly enjoy this. It had been far too long for her, and she had no doubt that the two of them would be up to the challenge. “Well? Have you decided?”

Draco nodded, his pale face still a little flushed. Ron looked her over and licked his lip. “We’ve decided.”

“What will it be?” she asked, curious, but delighted. Oh yes. This was an excellent idea. Clearly one of her most brilliant.

Draco reached out a hand, tucking her hair behind her ear and letting his hand linger on her neck. “Where would the fun in that be?” His voice was whisper soft. “You’ve called us here and asked us to cooperate. Leave the rest to us. You’ve done enough.” He stepped forward slightly, so that he was standing with his chest to her shoulder, his groin to her hip.

Her breath hitched just slightly looking from one to the other. It wasn’t often she relinquished control in any situation, let alone something like this.

Ron mirrored Draco on her other side, and whispered in her ear, “Are you sure? Any questions? Any rules?” He let his nails drift up her arm.

“Take me,” she said, knowing it would probably be her last order for the evening. She was giving herself over to their hands.

Ron began kissing her neck, tasting the skin there, his warm breath tickling her. She almost didn’t notice Draco moving away slightly, before joining, kissing the other side of her neck. She felt both of them each take one of her arms and slowly push it behind her back. Draco began wrapping one of the silk ties around her wrists firmly. He gave it a tug. She wasn’t getting her hands free in a hurry. Hermione made a small sound of surprise, though she couldn’t see her wrists. She saw the smirk on Draco’s face. She felt a little coolness and Ron stepped away from her other side and then came back. He slipped his tie over her eyes and tied it at the back of her head.

“You’re in good hands,” he promised.

Draco chuckled. “Good? Maybe. Skilled? Most definitely.”

Hermione felt warm, and knew that it wasn’t just because she was sandwiched between the two wizards on either side of her. She licked her lips. With her eyes covered, she was hyper aware of the feeling of them pressed against her body. She felt Ron slide down her side into a crouch. Draco was busy kissing her neck, turning her head as it pleased him, so that he could kiss her wherever he liked—everywhere but her mouth. One hand rested on her lower back, rubbing small circles there. Ron’s hands were moving slowly up and down her leg. His lips met her ankle, and he began slowly kissing his way up, seeming to find by instinct each of her most sensitive places—her calf, the back of her knee. Hermione squirmed, lost in the sensation.

As Draco kissed her, he worked the buttons of her blouse open with one hand, his lips on her collarbone. His voice returned to her ear. “I’ll bet that you have been hiding some fabulous tits under your robes all these years, haven’t you?” He had unbuttoned her blouse to just below her bra. His hand left off from it’s place on her lower back so that he could properly move around to her front. He pulled the unbuttoned portion of her shirt open, baring her breasts to them, raised high and proud in her bra. He growled in pleasure when he saw them. “Just as I suspected, Granger, you’ve been holding out on us. It’s a crime to hide these, isn’t it, Weasley?”

“It is,” agreed Ron. He stood, letting his nails graze her thigh, lifting her skirt. He bent his head to kiss the pale, smooth skin of her chest, wanting to taste everything that was exposed.

Hermione’s knees felt weak at the attention being lavished on her body—two mouths, two sets of hands. The whimpers that escaped between her lips caught the ears of the wizards who were working her over.

“You sound like you’re in a rush,” Draco mused calmly. “Like you’re ready for us to just bend you over the table and take you.”

She shook her head. She wanted this to be a long night. But damn it felt good. She could feel Ron unhurriedly unbuttoning the rest of her blouse, pulling it open. The air hit her skin. Hands moved along her midriff. A mouth kissed her navel. Whose hands? Whose mouth? Did it matter? She moaned again, quietly. If one of the wizards hadn’t gone to stand behind her, her knees might have buckled. Whichever one “he” was, he had an arm wrapped around he torso, just under her chest. The other wizard was kneeling in front of her, lifting her skirt, dragging his nails up her thighs, stopping just shy of her panties. She thought it might be Ron. “Please, touch me,” she encouraged.

Ron’s voice was in her ear, “Don’t rush him. We both intend to savor you tonight. Every breath. Every moan. Every touch. Whimper. Sight.” The hand of the arm that was holding her up began squeezing her breast, getting a feel for it, the thumb brushing against the bared skin.

Draco’s mouth was busy, kissing and nipping at her inner thighs. He paused for a moment, speaking with his breath no more than an inch from the dampening spot on her panties. Hermione would have sworn she could feel his breath. “I’m so torn. I want to see the rest of those breasts, taste those nipples, but that would mean untying you. I’m just not sure it’s time for that. What do you think, Weasley?”

Ron’s voice was a low chuckle in Hermione’s ear. “Well, her nipples are already hard enough to feel through the fabric. It’d be a shame not to see them.” He sucked on the skin where Hermione’s neck and shoulder met, nipping it with his teeth. She had no doubt he’d leave a mark. “But I say as soon as she starts to move her hands towards anything she shouldn’t touch…she gets tied back up.”

“I do like the way you think, Weasley.” Draco leaned forward the last inch he needed and kissed her clit through her panties. She groaned softly and Ron tightened the arm around her holding her up. Draco straightened to a standing position, pressing his front fully against Hermione’s as Ron released his arm from her chest. The redhead trailed his fingers down Hermione’s arms and slowly began loosening the knot Draco had made. He handed the tie to Draco, who teased Hermione’s leg with the feeling of silk for just a moment before slipping it in his pocket. Ron eased Hermione’s blouse off of her shoulders, running his hand along her smooth, bare back.

Draco was casually palming her breasts, and Hermione twisted her arm up, intending to unhook her bra. Ron stopped her with a hand on his wrist. “Allow me.”

“Remember…any unapproved touching and we’ll be tying your hands back together,” Draco warned softly. 

She licked her lips. She wanted them to touch her bare skin. She still wore her skirt, her panties, her shoes, her socks. And this stupid bra. And they still seemed to be entirely dressed. It was an oddly vulnerable feeling, to be standing here not quite half-naked while they remained clothed. She nodded.

“I think she ought to respond with a “Yes, sir”, what do you think Weasley?”

Ron mused, taking his time with unhooking her bra, pausing before pulling it off. “I think I want to hear it from her lips first.” He joined Draco in front of Hermione, looking down at her pale, full breasts. Oh yes, he wanted to hear it. “Do you want to feel our mouths on your nipples?” he asked, lifting her left breast in his hand.

Hermione arched her back, trying to make her breasts more prominent, more enticing, anything to make them touch them. “Yes, sir,” she said quietly. 

Draco sighed. “I don’t think she wants it badly enough. Maybe we ought to stop.” Hermione felt him pick up her right breast in his hand.

Hermione laced her fingers together behind her back to keep from reaching towards anything. “Please, sirs,” she said, looking from where she imagined one was to the other, her eyes still blindfolded. “Please.”

They lowered their heads together, simultaneously taking a nipple in each of their mouths. They began to suck, and lick, and kiss. Draco’s hand slipped down to Hermione’s thigh and worked it’s way back up, slipping into her panties through the leg hole, getting a nice grip on her ass. Ron’s hand rested on her hip, just beneath her skirt.

The witch whimpered, her back arched, wanting to know how much of her breasts they could take in, knowing it wouldn’t be all of them. Oh, Merlin, what she wouldn’t give to watch them work, to see Draco’s mouth biting her nipple, and Ron sucking on the other one, both of them ravenously needing her. “Please, please let me see.”

They let her beg for another few moments, and then seemed to abandon her, leaving her damp breasts exposed to the air. She doubted her nipples could get harder than they were now. She was still begging, wondering what else she could offer that she hadn’t already, when Draco pulled the blindfold from her eyes. Ron stuffed the tie in his pocket. Draco met her with wild eyes and a calm voice. “If you’re very, very good, perhaps I’ll let you watch the whole thing in my Pensieve.”

That would be even better than the photographs I was wishing for a moment ago, Hermione thought, trying her best not to whimper just at the thought of watching them touch her. She watched as the wizards switched breasts, Ron taking the right, and Draco the left, and they began lavishing their attention on her once more. She watched her nipples, so hard and pink, disappearing in and out of their mouths, stared at the bite marks that dotted her flesh, and rolled her head backwards when she wasn’t sure she could take anymore. She wanted so badly to touch herself, but with the two of them standing in front of her, she’d never reach her clit. She certainly didn’t want them to go anywhere. She wrapped an arm over each of their shoulders to help keep her on her feet.

“Getting tired already?” Ron teased.

Draco’s nails dug into the cheek of her ass, drawing a sharper whimper from her. “Have you ever been tit-fucked, Granger? These look just perfect for it.”

She shook her head.

“What? No words?” Draco pulled the tie from his pocket and tied it around her mouth. It was more of a symbolic gag than a truly effective one, but it got the point across. “If you’re not going to use your mouth for anything good, then maybe you shouldn’t use it at all.”

Hermione realized that while Draco stroked her cheek and tied the gag around her mouth, Ron had also abandoned her breasts. He was rubbing her cunt with just two fingers, through her panties. She bucked her hips towards his hand and Draco’s hand on her hip stopped her. “Now, Granger. You decided who was going to touch to tonight. We decide what, and how much, and when.” He sank to his knees beside Ron. Their lips were swollen from all the kisses they’d given her, their hair was mussed. Each wizard raised a hand up under Hermione’s skirt at the hips, and tugged, sliding her panties down slowly.

A tap on first one ankle and then the other prompted Hermione to lift her feet so that they could remove her panties. Draco inhaled deeply and Ron did likewise. “What should we do with these?”

“We could keep them as a souvenir.”

“We could slip them under the tie. They’d make a far better gag.”

Draco smirked and handed Ron the panties, deciding Weasley had had the better suggestion, for now. He still might take them with him later. In the meantime…

Draco began rubbing his thumb up and down the length of Hermione’s cunt. It was deliciously wet. He only spared a glance to see Weasley whispering in Granger’s ear, letting her sniff and see just how wet she’d gotten from their touch. He slipped the tie down, balling her panties tightly and ordering her to open her mouth. She obeyed, looking startled as he placed her balled up panties in her open mouth. With a grin, Ron fixed the tie back into place over them. Draco, in the meantime, was quite busy. Granger was already wound so tightly, it only took a few swipes of his tongue on her clit to make her cum for him. In his surprise, he failed to catch it all. He licked what he could from her cunt and heard the rest hit the stone floor. It was alright. He knew there’d be plenty more. He saw that Weasley was holding her up as her orgasm rolled through her. He pushed her legs farther apart, getting a better view of her glistening lips. He ran his tongue along the length of it again, and again, feeling her start to quiver once more. “Weasley, you’ve got to come taste this.”

Hermione looked down at Draco, frustrated. They’d removed her panties, but left her skirt on. She could feel his fingers on her clit, his tongue laving against her nether lips. But she couldn’t see anything but his blond head and the shape of his body, sitting between her legs. She needed more. As her orgasm took her, she was grateful for Ron holding her up. She was dimly aware of Draco telling Ron something, and Ron responding. She was far more aware of the taste and smell of her own panties in her mouth. Suddenly, Ron had lifted her up on his shoulder, his hand on her bare ass under her skirt. His thumb brushed against her cum soaked cunt. He laid her down on a table, spreading her legs wide. He kept her skirt pulled down, obstructing her view. Before Hermione could let out a muffled complaint from behind her gag, he slid not one, but two fingers inside her.

“Absoutely drenched,” Ron agreed, taking his fingers out and sucking on them in Hermione’s view. He casually pulled her forward by her legs, bringing her to the very edge of the table. He sat there on a stool and began to kiss her cunt while she writhed.

Hermione moaned into her gag. “MerlinMorganaCirce,” she mumbled, bucking her hips. His mouth felt so good. She hardly had a spare thought to wonder where Draco had gone when he settled at the other end of the table, putting her head in his lap. 

Stroking her cheek he asked, “Miss me?” He set a hand on each of her breasts, flicking the nipples, groping, rubbing, and just enjoying the sight of them. Hermione whimpered, hardly able to concentrate or think on anything. As Draco leaned over her and took her nipple into his mouth, Ron’s lips found her clit again. As they continued working her over, teasing, tasting, touching, Hermione lost track of how many times her hips bucked, and how often she gushed. She moaned around her gag, and Draco took her hand by the wrist when she desperately tried to reach to touch herself. She wanted to be full dammit. It was maddening. She could feel Draco’s mouth and hands on her breasts, but leaning over her as he was, she could hardly see a thing. Even if he hadn’t been, her skirt prevented her from watching Ron’s head between her legs.

Finally, Draco released her breasts from his attention and Ron’s head appeared over the edge of her skirt. His mouth and chin were wet. “I think she needs to taste herself,” he said, grinning.

Draco nodded in agreement. “She does. And I want another taste. But first…I think we need to see her naked.” He could feel Hermione nod in his lap and chuckled. “She wants to be naked too.” He reached down, brushing her hair from her face. He untied the tie and leisurely took her panties from her mouth, slipping them in his pocket. “What do you say, Granger? Do you want to be naked for us? To show yourself off?”

She moved her lips and jaw for just a moment, trying to work out the stiffness. She looked from the eager blonde, to the redhead who had her cum dripping from his mouth. “Yes, please. Sir.”

“Yes, what?” Draco asked, as if truly perplexed.

“Yes, I want to be naked,” she admitted. She squirmed under their gaze—they’d already made their admiration clear. They were loving every inch of her body. Surely they’d find the rest just as irresistible. Wouldn’t they? She needed to find out. 

Draco helped Hermione sit up just enough to lean on her elbows, so she could watch as Ron removed first one sock and shoe, and then the other. He set them aside as if it were an ordinary thing, to have Hermione Granger spread out on the table, nearly naked. Draco whispered in her ear, “Raise your ass off the table like a good girl.”

She planted her feet firmly on the table and raised her ass while Ron reached out, tugging her skirt down her hips and over her legs an inch at a time.

Hermione Granger was naked. She looked from Ron and to Draco and wondered what was next.


	2. Cooperating

Draco climbed off of the table, leaving Hermione lying on it, her knees spread. She could feel Draco’s eyes on her, and Ron’s. Her own hand crept down her body towards her pussy. Surely she could touch herself now.

Her fingers had only just reached their goal when Ron stopped her hand, taking it by the wrist. “We haven’t given you permission.”

“And at this rate, I doubt you’ll ever earn it,” drawled Draco. “Stand, Granger. We want a good look at you. Turn around nice and slowly.”

Ron let go of Hermione’s hand and she rolled over onto her knees, using her hands and knees to get to her feet, standing on the table. Both men watched her, their eyes combing over her body, taking in her legs, her ass, her midriff, her chest…the way her hair fell over her bare back. She turned slowly, basking in their attention as they surveyed her body. She had no doubt their opinions were…favorable to say the least. The wizards came to the table running their hands over the parts of her they could reach—her legs, her ass, a teasing caress of her cunt. She needed something inside her already. This was just torturous. She could see that they were excited, that their cocks bulged in their trousers.

Draco and Ron didn’t take their eyes off her, discussing her as if she couldn’t hear them. “She looks so desperately needy, doesn’t she? Look at that. Her nipples are still hard. You can see the wet patches on her thighs.”

“Oh she does. But the question is, what do we do next? Is it time for her to get what she wants? Or should she wait a little longer?”

“I don’t know. It might depend on just what she wants. There may be something that works for everyone after all.” Draco ran his nails up her ankle and around to the back of her calf. “What do you want most right now?”

Her breath hitched. She didn’t look down at him. Didn’t look at Ron. She closed her eyes. “I want to be full. Sirs. Stretched and filled by you.” She opened her eyes. She had to see their reaction.

Draco’s tongue grazed his bottom lip, as though he was thinking about diving in for another snack. Ron’s hand rubbed against his bulge without thinking about it. “I think we can do that.”

“On your back, now,” Draco said crisply.

Hermione obeyed, bringing herself back down to the table, lying there expectantly. Would they take turns? Who was going to go first? She licked her lips, hoping they’d undress now. There was something decidedly unsexy about a man who was too lazy to get undressed before fucking you. On the other hand, if they just needed you so badly they couldn’t wait long enough to undress…that could be another story entirely.

She heard the scrape of a chair and there were lips on her neck and collarbone and earlobes, nipping, sucking, biting, kissing. She could just barely see Ron’s redhead moving across her body, choosing the spots he thought most delicious.

Draco pushed Hermione’s knee’s up, leaving her feet flat on the table and pulling her towards him. He ran a thumb down her glistening cunt. “Breathtaking.” He breathed deeply, filling his lungs with the smell of her. He sucked on her clit for a moment, relishing the sound of her whimpers. He could feel her squirming, her hips bucking. He ran his tongue up and down the length of her cunt. She was delicious. He was startled as she picked her feet up off the table and rested them on his shoulders. He ran his nails along her ass cheeks, admiring the view of her ass dangling in the air like this. He pulled her closer, lowering his head, supporting the lower half of her with his shoulders as he put his mouth to her cunt, kissing, licking, and sucking until she gushed for him again and again. He drank what he could and let the rest of her cum run down her cunt and to her ass.

Hermione writhed, pushing her heels into Malfoy’s back as though spurring on a horse. She could feel how soaking wet her pussy was, how her own cum has run down between her ass cheeks. She was drenched. And Ron was kissing her. He’d moved on from her neck and shoulders and collarbones and was kissing her on the mouth, letting her taste her own cum on his lips. Oh Merlin. He broke the kiss and Draco slide a finger inside her. Only one. It wasn’t enough. She whimpered.

Draco slid another finger into her, and another. She was so wet. His fingers came out dripping. He swatted her ass with his other hand. “Roll over on your side, Granger. Now.”

With reluctance, Hermione disentangled her legs from around the blonde. She felt Ron leave her and come to stand next to Draco. She rolled over onto her right side. She could feel how wet the table was against her skin.

Draco tapped her ass with a grin. “Looks like she made her choice.”

Hermione blinked. What choice? She looked from Ron to Draco, wondering what was next. She licked her lips. “Please. Fill me.”

Ron casually picked up Hermione’s top leg, putting the foot flat on the table, leaving the other one where it was. “Much better access.” He slipped two of his long fingers inside her cunt her, beginning to move them in and out slowly. Hermione moaned quietly, bucking her hips in time with his fingers.

Draco ran one slick finger down her crack, parting the cheeks. He held them open for a second before slipping one of his fingers, coated in her own juices, into the tight little pucker of her ass. It was already so slick from all the cum that had run out of her cunt. He eased it in, slowly.

Hermione bit her lip, whimpering unabashedly. She was pinned between the two wizards, with Draco’s finger sliding in and out of her ass, and Ron’s two fingers in and out of her cunt. Fuck it felt good. She pushed herself from one to the other, groaning, rocking. “More, sirs,” she said. She needed more. Forgetting their command not to touch herself, she pinched a nipple, just needing to feel more of anything.

“More?” Draco mocked. He looked at Weasley’s fingers pumping in and out of Granger’s cunt, seeing them pick up speed. He matched it with his own finger. He looked up to the Weasel’s face. “Do you think she can handle more?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Hermione always said she could handle anything. But then again, she did like to brag.” He slid another finger in her cunt, spreading her, curling them inside her. His thumb brushed against her clit and she gushed against his hand.He stared at the cum dripping down her thigh. This table would never smell the same. He’d have to sit here in potions the rest of the year.

Draco slid a second finger in Hermione’s ass, scissoring them, stretching her. This was going to be a treat. She was so tight. “Are you full enough yet, Granger?”

She turned her head, meeting the blonde’s eyes. Her breathing was uneven, Her eyes unfocused as if all she wanted to let them do was roll back in her head while she came again and again. “No, sir. I can take more. I need more.”

“What do you need, Hermione? Don’t be shy,” Ron admonished. He slid a fourth finger inside her. It was so tight. So slick. He felt her muscles clenching around his hand. Oh Godric this was good. It would feel even better in just a few minutes.

“Cocks,” she said firmly. “I need your cocks. Inside of me. Please.” The last word ended in a whimper as Draco put a third finger in her ass.

“I don’t think you could handle it, Granger. You’re awfully tight, and my cock is much bigger than these three little fingers. Maybe we ought to stop now.”

“No! Please,” her response came out sort of strangled. They couldn’t leave her like this, no matter how many orgasms she’d had, naked on the table without having gotten to experience either of their cocks. It wouldn’t be fair. She felt them both increase the urgency of their thrusting fingers and she came again, making a gushing mess and panting hard.

And they withdrew their fingers. All of them. Hermione was left feeling empty as she caught her breath. Even empty, all of her nerves tingled, raw with having been touched. It only took a moment’s thought about what might be coming next and she came again.

“Maybe she can handle it,” Draco conceded. He and Ron stood and each took her by a hand, sitting her up at the edge of the table with her legs dangling over the side. Draco began unbuttoning his shirt, starting with with cuffs, and then moving to his neck, going down slowly, one button at a time, revealing increasing amount of his pale, chest. She saw just a few blonde hairs sprinkled across it, nearly as fine as spider’s silk to her eyes. He slipped his shirt off his shoulders and hung it neatly on the back of the chair. She could see the adonis lines peeking out over the top of his trousers. A movement to the side caught her attention and she watched Ron pull his shirt over his head, not bothering to undo more than the top two buttons, revealing his whole chest to her at once. He dropped it on the floor. She saw that his freckles went down his chest, nearly to his belly button. Sweet Circe. A movement from the other side caught her eye again.

She watched Draco’s hands working deftly, removing his belt. She watched as it slipped away from his trousers, loop by loop. She watched him coil it up and set it on the seat of the chair his shirt was on. His fingers hovered on the button of his pants, but then a loud crack in the air stole her attention.

Ron’s belt was off, and in his hand, doubled up on itself. “Makes a nice sound, doesn’t it?” He cracked it again. “I’ve wondered what it would sound like if it hit skin,” he mused. He let the belt fall as carelessly as his shirt had and rubbed his cock for a moment through his trousers before flicking the button and giving the zipper a tug. Soon, they were around his ankles and he kicked them away.

There was a snort from Malfoy. “Really, Weasley? Pants before shoes?” He was carefully removing first one shoe, then the other, followed by his socks. His feet, sticking out at the end of his trousers were a pale contrast to the black fabric. 

Ron shrugged, kicking off first one shoe, and then the other, toeing them off with his opposite feet. He lifted up one foot at a time and gave his socks a tug. “You do things your way, Malfoy, and I’ll do things mine.”

Hermione was looking up and down at Ron, naked except for his boxers. She could see the shape of his cock straining against the fabric. She wanted to reach out and touch him. Her hands started to reach and stopped as she heard the sound of a zipper. She turned back to Malfoy.

Draco had already undone the button of his pants and his fingers slid the zipper down. He turned away from Hermione as he slid his pants off his legs and folded them on the back of the chair with his shirt. His belt and socks and shoes made a tidy pile on the seat. Hermione’s attention was focused on his smooth back and where the skin disappeared beneath the fabric of his boxers. She imagined his ass—pale, smooth, firm.

In the space of one breath to the next, Draco and Ron were both standing more directly in front of her. She could give them each her undivided attention now. She watched as the mirrored each other, sticking their thumbs in the waistband of their boxers. The bulges of their cocks strained the fabric—black silk for Draco, blue cotton for Ron that matched his eyes. She couldn’t take her eyes off them. She wasn’t sure she even breathed as they revealed themselves finally—it felt like she had been waiting days, weeks.

Hermione stared at Ron’s cock, long and thick and hard. There was a patch of red hair there. She could even see that the tip was glistening with pre-cum. Tonight’s activities had certainly gotten him worked up. She licked her lips. She couldn’t possibly imagine getting it all down her throat, though she’d enjoy trying. Malfoy’s cock was just as inviting. She imagined both of them inside her, filling her, stretching her. Would they take turns? Would she suck one while the other filled her? On her knees? On her back? She moaned quietly at the thought. She needed them now. She reached to take one of each of them in each hand.

They each grabbed her by a wrist. “No.”

“You’ve had your say. I told you. The rest of the night is ours. We’ll not be done with you for hours yet,” Malfoy said quietly. “I still intend to fuck those gorgeous tits. But for now, we have something else in mind.”

Ron stepped forward between Hermione’s legs. “Arms around my neck, legs around my waist,” he ordered. Hermione wrapped herself around him as ordered, the hot, wet slit of her cunt pressed against his belly. Sweet Circe this was torture. Ron placed his hands under her ass, helping hold her in place and walked off towards the wall. When Hermione expected to feel her bare back hit the rough wall, she was surprised. She felt firm flesh and soft skin. Draco’s cock bobbed against the crack of her ass cheeks. Draco wrapped his arms around her chest and whispered in her ear.

“Let go of the Weasel’s neck like a good girl. It’s time to get what you’ve been waiting for. Begging for. Dreaming of. What’s the real reason you called us here tonight?” He let his lips drift over her earlobe, feeling her relax against him as she let go of Ron’s upper body. With Draco supporting half her weight Weasley was able to adjust Hermione’s legs to just about where he wanted them.

“Two cocks,” she whispered. “Yours and Ron’s. I want them. I need them.”

Draco sucked on her neck, creating his own love bites over the ones Ron had made earlier. He felt her hiss as Ron adjusted her one more time, pulling her body over his cock and thrusting it deep inside her body. 

Hermione tightened her legs around his waist, wanting to keep him buried right there. She rocked her hips, grinding her clit against Ron’s stomach and feeling Draco’s cock brush against her ass cheeks. She felt Draco smack her ass once, hard.

“Loosen up, Granger. Let us do the work.”

With a great effort of will, she managed to loosen her legs from around Ron, giving him enough space to thrust his cock in and out of her. Oh Merlin. If only…

“Arms around his neck again. Now,” Draco hissed, pushing her upper body forward.

Hermione clung to Ron, still feeling him buried inside her, filling her cunt, as she felt Draco slip two fingers in her ass, scissoring, making sure she was still relaxed enough for him. She hardly felt him pull his fingers out before he slid his cock inside, an inch at a time, working its way in. The head felt huge going past the tight ring of muscles, but the tip was covered in pre-cum, making it slick. She moaned softly when he finally stopped. They were both balls deep inside of her. She’d never been so damn full in her life. A thought flickered across her mind, only there for an instant, wondering if there was any configuration where she could be filled like this and take someone down her throat. Never mind. She could plan later. For now, she bucked her hips, just slightly, to let them know she was ready. “Fuck me,” she said. 

Ron nipped her ear. “Let go of my arms and lean back, love.”

Hermione did as she was instructed and Draco caught her in his arms, his cock still buried in her ass. Her legs were around Ron loosely. Draco had his arms around her chest. She was suspended between them, poised on both of their cocks.

They began to move, first letting her be filled with one at a time. As Draco pushed into her ass, Ron receded from her cunt; when Ron entered, Draco slipped out. They never left her all the way, the heads of their cocks still buried inside her no matter what. Hermione moaned, and writhed, and let the feelings wash over her body. Every nerve was on edge. She lost track of how many times she came. The things they said to her, so delicious at first, became noise, insignificant compared to what she was feeling building in her.

“That’s it, Granger, isn’t this what you needed?”

“I always knew you wanted it dirty. How long have you had this mind?”

“Salazar, Granger, you’re tight. I can feel Weasley’s cock in your cunt.”

After a while they sped up. And soon after that, they were pushing in at the same time, and pulling out at the same time, leaving her empty and full in unison with one another. There was the teamwork she was looking for.

She felt their pace getting more erratic and first one, then the other came hard inside her. All three were panting, covered in sweat. Ron unwrapped Hermione’s legs from around himself and gently let her feet onto the floor as Draco kept her torso steady until she found her footing.

“That was…” For once, Hermione Granger was at a loss for words.

“Incredible? Amazing? The best sex of your life?” Ron supplied.

Draco chuckled in her ear. “You think that it’s over, Granger? Oh, not by a long shot. You promised us all night.” He let hand drift up her torso, casually palming her breast and tweaking a nipple. “We’re going to clean up and go again. And again. I think next round, I’m going to fuck those glorious tits.. What do you want, Weasley?”

“I want to see how much of me she can take down her throat.” He ran one finger down her neck, just imagining it. “Maybe with her head dangling off the table.”

Draco nodded approvingly. “Oh yes. I could straddle her while you fuck her throat. Very, very good. That night is far from over, Granger.”

Hermione liked her lips. She couldn’t wait. They had plenty of time left for fun.

* * * * * * * 

“Hermione, Hermione, are you okay?”

Hermione blinked, coming out of her daze. Harry was waving his hand in front of her face. The classroom was just about empty.

“Are you okay? Class ended five minutes ago and you’ve just been sitting there.”

She sincerely hoped wasn’t blushing. Damn Weasley twins and their Daydream charms. She was never using another one in class. Thank Merlin graduation wasn’t too far off. It’d be hard to face Ron and near impossible to face Malfoy after today. She could feel the lingering effects the daydream had had on her body and was grateful that her robes were loose enough to cover how hard her nipples were. She wondered if this might some sort of beta version of their usual Daydream charm. She wouldn’t have expected nearly half that to come out of her own head. Maybe Snape was right and she was an attention seeker. She was better off not analyzing this particular kettle of fish. It was a Daydream, caused by a some exceptionally good magic. She wouldn’t be using another one of these in class. “I’m fine, Harry, just not feeling well I guess. You know, I think I might skip lunch and go up to my room.”

“Do you want me to come up to the Tower with you?” Harry asked, concerned.

Hermione shook her head, still hoping her face wasn’t pink. “Oh no, I’ll be okay. You go meet Ron for lunch. I see he’s already left. I just probably need to lie down for a bit. I’ll see you in Transfiguration.” She was almost certain she had another charm upstairs. She had just about enough time before McGonagall’s class if she hurried. She had to know what Dream-Malfoy and Dream-Ron had in store for her. Oh Merlin. Maybe she was nutters. She gave Harry a smile to thank him for waiting for her and hurried off.


	3. Taking Directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another guest joins the party...

Hermione was glad to find the dormitory empty, as expected. Everyone else should already be at lunch. She opened the trunk at the foot of her bed and rummaged around for another Daydream charm. Her damp panties and hard nipples simply weren’t enough. Besides, there was her insatiable curiosity to take into account as well. She hadn’t quite expected her thoughts of interhouse unity to lead to fantasizing about a threesome with Malfoy and Ron. She licked her lips unconsciously, wondering where the next dream would take her. For safety’s sake, she closed her curtains and put a silencing charm around her four-poster bed. Time to dream…

* * * * * * * * *

Hermione’s cunt was still dripping as Draco and Ron agreed on a course of action. They were nowhere near done with her yet. Draco put his arm around Hermione and lifted her up onto his shoulder, casually caressing her ass as he carried back to the table she’d drenched earlier. He laid her down on it, her breasts shifting as he laid her on her back, her head hanging off the end of the table. She was oriented differently this time, her neck and upper back on the wet patch she’d created. The smell of her cum filled her nose and lungs.

“You’ll need to cum all over this side of the table as well,” Draco said, running a single finger over the length of her cunt. “Perhaps Weasley and I will be potions partners, and we can each sit at one end, catching a whiff during class.” There was a lazy, dangerous smile. “You might even sit between us. Though I can only imagine the look on Snape’s face if he catches you squirming, knowing what went on here.”

Ron snickered, moving himself towards her head, running a finger over her neck. “With a nose as big as Snape’s I’m sure he’ll be able to smell this, even if no one else can.”

Draco rubbed his palm over his cock, making sure the whole length of it was slick. He climbed on the table, one knee on either side of Hermione’s hips. He leaned down and bit one of Hermione’s nipples a little harder than necessary, and then the other one. He palmed them casually when he was done, feeling the weight of them, the softness of them. Such supple flesh.

Hermione hissed as Draco’s teeth met her nipple. She licked her lips. “I need…”

“Yes?” Draco teased, “What do you need?”

“More. Touch me everywhere. Sirs.” Did the “sir” rule still apply now that round one was done? She could feel the blood draining to her face with her head hanging off the table. The heat of Draco’s cock against her belly didn’t help, feeling the dripping wetness against her abdomen.

Ron bent down and kissed her on the lips fiercely, one hand already working at his cock. “I’m going to slide my cock all the way down your throat,” he told her.

She whimpered, opening her mouth for him. His cock looked so thick, so hard, so long. Would it all fit down her throat? She was anxious to find out. She felt Draco moving across her torso, moving forward on his knees. “What are you doing?” she asked, licking her lips.

“I told you, I’m going to fuck those glorious tits. You really have no business hiding these under your robes,” he said, moving forward until his hips were just below her breasts, his cock between them. He reached behind himself to slip two fingers into her cunt, smearing them over his cock. 

Draco pressed Hermione’s breasts together and began to buck his hips forward, sliding his cock between them, watching as the foreskin slid back. If only her tongue could reach out and swipe the tip of it. Instead, he just bucked all the harder, working himself against her tits. He watched as the tip of Weasley’s cock rested against Hermione’s lips.

Ron’s cock edged into Hermione’s mouth and she sucked, with just the head inside. She ran the tip of her tongue along the slit. He groaned, inching it forward down her throat, slowly. He watched Malfoy’s cock moving between her tits. Malfoy was right—Hermione had gorgeous breasts. With a single thrust Ron thrust his cock the rest of the way down her throat, feeling her gag around it. His balls rested on her face as he fucked her throat.

Draco groaned, feeling Hermione arch underneath him, as she no doubt gushed, cumming on the wooden table. He tweaked one of her nipples, watching her face, seeing her gag around Weasley’s cock, but never seeming to want to get away. She was exactly where she wanted to be. 

The brunette witch reached one hand behind her, scratching whatever part of Ron’s back she could reach. Her other hand moved forward, crawling along Draco’s thigh, grabbing his firm ass. She needed everything they could give her. As the pair of them sped up their attentions on her body, they all began to let go. Ron came hard, groaning her name as his cum filled her throat, both of his hands fisted in her hair. Draco watched her swallow and found himself groaning. Hermione’s tongue was licking her pretty little lips. She was even raising her head as though she were going to lick the tip of his cock.

The blonde lost it then, cumming on her lips and cheeks, splattering her with the thick white streaks.

Hermione relaxed her body, well aware of the mess she’d made on the table. She could feel her cum puddled around her, her thighs and ass wet.

The sound of the three of them breathing was shortly accompanied by a sparse applause. “A most creative use of my classroom. Though I daresay not something the Founders ever intended to have happen here.”

Hermione swallowed, turning her head. With Draco on her chest, she couldn’t even sit up as far as her elbows, but she was so spent…she wasn’t sure she’d sit up if she could. She knew who the voice belonged to. She could hardly believe that he’d caught her spread out on the table between Ron and Draco.

Severus Snape stood in the doorway, his arms crossed as she watched. “I do believe I am owed an apology and some sort of retribution. You’ve used my classroom without my permission. Just what did you think you were doing, Miss Granger? This has your name all over it.”

Hermione licked her lips, doing her best to clear away what cum she could. Snape had the sort of stare that made you feel naked even through thick school robes. Actually having him see her like this… “I thought I might be able to persuade Ron and Draco about the importance of interhouse unity…given the right motivation.”

“I see,” he said, his face giving nothing away. “I do believe that you are all due for a punishment of some sort.” He sneered. “And perhaps, something for me, if I choose to keep this little excursion to myself. We shall see.” He paused only momentarily before issuing his order. “Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, upright Miss Granger. As you have soiled her face, I think it’s only right that you clean it.”

Draco swung one knee over Hermione, kneeling next to her instead of straddling her. He and Ron each offered a hand to help her sit up, her legs swinging over the side. Draco began kissing her face and slowly the cum began to disappear as he swallowed it. He couldn’t help thinking he didn’t taste nearly so good as she did. With a little more reluctance, Ron began to mimic Draco. The look on Snape’s face promised hell if he were not obeyed. After a few moments, Snape came forward like a dark-clad shadow, inspecting Hermione’s face and finding it clean. 

He inhaled deeply. The smell of sex hung around the classroom, particularly at this table. It would no doubt dissipate over time, though he rather suspected in this particular spot it would linger. He’d be aware of it every time he walked by. Fair was only fair. “Miss Granger, as you appear to be the ring leader here I do believe that it is fitting for you to bear the brunt of the punishment. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley shall watch, for now.” He didn’t spare them another look as he crossed to his desk and sat on the edge of it. “Now, Miss Granger.”

Hermione slipped off the table and followed the professor, aware of Ron and Draco’s eyes on her. The dungeon felt chillier than it had a few moments ago. “Yes, Professor.” She stood there with her hands behind her back, as though ready to receive a lecture.

Severus looked at her and spoke, his voice like velvet. “You are an attention-whore, as I always suspected. Why else would you be here with the pair of them? Clearly you wanted more attention than one boy could give you at a time. Over my knee, now.”

She took a breath, feeling her chest expanding and catching her breasts move out of the corner of her eyes. She moved sideways along his left leg and bent over his lap, her nipples nearly touching his thigh. She felt as much as heard Snape growl as he repositioned her, pushing on her back until her chest was resting on his thigh. He spread his legs and maneuvered her, her breasts on one thigh, her navel and hips on the the other, none of her weight resting on the floor. She was his, for the moment.

He ran a finger down her back, from the nape of her neck to the crack of her ass. Her skin was smooth and pale. He raised his hand and brought it down hard. He felt her stiffen in surprise and brought his hand down several times more in slow succession. He looked admiringly at how pink the skin was where his hand had fallen. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he realized that on the last stroke she had curled around his lap, pressing herself against him. He rubbed the pink spot and moved on, beginning to let a steady stream of spanks land on her other cheek.

Hermione did her best not to moan. He said this was supposed to be a punishment, but she couldn’t quite seem to help it. She could feel the muscles of his legs beneath his robes, smell him—the scent of parchment and dried roots—she curled around his legs as the stinging blows landed on her ass. At just the right angle she could almost get friction against her clit on his robes as his hand fell. She had a feeling he knew what she was doing though as he continued his work, commenting every so often that the rosy color was quite fetching on her. She could feel the bulge beneath his robes against her midsection.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy will, I’ve no doubt, sit at that table there for the remainder of the term. I doubt imagine they’ll learn anything else in my class. Their young heads will be full of the memory of the sight of you lying there, naked, and the smell of you when they are close enough to the wood. I think, perhaps, you ought to grace this desk with your presence.” He slid one finger down from the top of her ass, along her crack to the wet slit between her legs, touching it lightly. He pulled his finger back and it was glistening. He raised it to his lips for a taste. 

“Delicious,” he murmured. “Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, I require your assistance. You will clear my desk, now. As you can see, my hands are…full.” He grabbed an ass cheek in each hand squeezed, watching Hermione react. “Since Miss Granger wants to be the center of attention, I think it’s necessary to show her just how much attention we can give her.”

Draco and Ron hesitated only a moment before following Snape’s orders and removing the piles of parchment and books from the desk.

Hermione licked her lips, still spread out over the man’s lap unsure of what his next move would be. She had surrendered control of this evening to Ron and Draco at the start; she’d never envisioned they’d be joined by another. He removed one of his hands from her ass and stroked her hair. “I intend to show you what pleasure truly means. You will writhe and cum all over this desk. And you will know, every time I am standing within three feet of it, that I can picture your lithe, naked body, and still smell your presence here. You see, you have more of my attention than you could ever wish for.”

He turned his attention to the two wizards, standing at a loose end since completing their orders to clear the desk. “Stand, Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy, lie down behind me on the desk. Mr. Weasley, stand beside it. I wish Miss Granger to be able to keep an eye on both of you. As all three of you have violated my classroom, I intend to see you all…work for your enjoyment.” He knew his presence had rather deflated the two men. He watched Hermione stand unsteadily on her feet. “Miss Granger, I want you to tell Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley exactly what you’d like them to do to you. While you describe your…desires…Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley shall make sure they are becoming firm enough to fulfill them. As for yourself…I trust you will be using both hands to keep yourself ready in the event I allow them to fulfill your desires.”

Hermione took a deep breath. She was still standing quite close to her professor, the only person in the room who had retained all of his clothing. Hermione licked her lips, finding her mouth dry. She watched as both Draco and Ron each wrapped a hand around his own cock, pumping the life back into it. Aware of Snape’s eyes on her and his admonishment that she ready herself, she let one hand wander up her side, tweaking her own nipple. “My nipples have gone quite hard with the chill down here. I want to watch Draco and Ron each take as much of a breast into their mouths as possible, lavishing attention on them.” She found she could smirk. “I do want to be the center of attention here.” She let her other hand travel down her hip, sliding between her legs, not touching her clit itself, but the hood over it, afraid that the nerves might be too raw yet. “I’ll sit on the desk, and they can stand or kneel in front of it. I think their attention there could be enough for me to cum without ever touching me elsewhere, but of course I want them to. Ron would kiss his way down my stomach until he buried his tongue in my cunt, pistoning it in and out like a cock, laving every drop. He might…” Her cheeks got red, and she wondered if anyone in the dim dungeon could see them, “He might even lift my legs, raising me up off the desk, and let his tongue travel…further. I’ve wondered what it would feel like, to have a tongue probe my ass. Wet. Flexible. Warm.” She shivered, slipping two fingers in her cunt, moving them in and out slowly, getting them slick. “While Ron is busy there…I’ll take Draco in my mouth. I haven’t tasted his cock yet, and I want to. It teased me while he slid it between my breasts earlier.” The two fingers that had been in her cunt wandered behind her and she slid both into her ass. She knew that her cunt would be wet and ready for anything they gave her, but she needed to stretch her ass, scissoring her fingers there. 

“What intrigues you about Mr. Malfoy’s cock?” Snape’s voice was soft and he beckoned her forward, not that there was much forward for her to go. She stepped forward and found herself straddling his knee, a leg on either side, He raised his leg just enough to give her some friction.

“The pale hairs there…so fine, practically silver. It’s thick and smooth and I want it in my mouth.” She could see it now, over Snape’s shoulder, as Draco’s hand ran up and down it. He released it for a moment so she could see the whole thing. Yes. She’d had Ron’s cock in her mouth already tonight. She wanted Draco’s. And she wanted to drown Ron in her cum. His tongue was talented and she knew that she could go forever. She swallowed, the two fingers in her ass as deep as they could go. “And when I’ve cum so hard that I don’t think I can stand anymore, I want them to take turns bending me over the desk, fucking me until I really won’t be able to walk straight. Whoever isn’t fucking me will be kissing me until I forget how to breath.” Her legs shook as she ground herself against his knee without thinking about it. She wanted Draco and Ron. And she wanted them now, even with Snape here. 

“And myself?” Snape asked, taking hold of her hip.

“Running your hands everywhere else you can reach. Keeping me on the edge. Perhaps getting me worked up before I allow them to touch me.” She licked her lips. “Perhaps bending me over your knee again when it was all done, spanking me for allowing myself to get into such a state. Reminding me that if I’m so much as a moment late for our lesson, it will be your turn to bend me over the desk. I rather imagine your cock is long enough for me to suck while you’re spanking me.”

He scoffed. “I would do no such thing, Miss Granger. To invite you to taste me while I’m administering your punishment would be an invitation to get myself bitten—whether or not it was intentional. Besides which, touching me in anyway whatsoever is a privilege you have not earned.” He stroked himself through his robes. He sniffed the air. He could smell the scent of sex dripping off Hermione and a glance at the other two said they were ready. “Now, you shall all do as I say. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy shall take that fragrant cunt of yours. Join him on the desk, face to face. I want you to look into his eyes, to kiss him. To know who you are fucking. And Mr. Weasley, it appears Miss Granger has prepared her tight little ass for you. Kneel behind her and slide yourself in—there seems to be no need to wait. Now.” He himself stood up from the desk and walked around it as the others positioned themselves, sitting in his chair with his legs spread. He was going to enjoy this. There had always been something of a voyeur inside him, though the freedom to watch and direct…that was a special pleasure.

Hermione clambered onto the desk, straddling Draco’s body. She looked him in the eyes. Their earlier interactions had been less personal in some ways than this…he had been behind her when he shared her with Ron, he had used her breasts while she watched Ron’s cock slip inside her mouth. He was positioned against her, poised to go in.

“Wait, Mr. Malfoy,” Snape drawled. “Let Mr. Weasley get into position.” He watched as Hermione lay full length on top of Draco, a knee to either side of his hips, his cock ready to fill her. He watched the Weasley boy clamber on top of the desk and get on his knees. He positioned himself at her ass crack but did not enter. They hardly breathed.

“Mr. Weasley, slide your cock in her ass. She wants it. I can see the lust in her eyes. Miss Granger, as soon as you feel him enter, kiss Mr. Malfoy. And Mr. Malfoy…slip your cock into that tight little cunt only after she’s begin to kiss you. Not a moment before. If the three of you do not follow my instructions, I will get very creative tomorrow night, and you will be here.”

Hermione shivered. It was one thing to know you might look ridiculous intertwined with someone else in ecstasy. It was another to know you were being watched. She’d never been watched before. She could feel Ron’s hands on her hips, gripping her. She herself leaned one elbow, her chest against Draco’s.

“Are you ready, Hermione?” Ron asked quietly, spreading her cheeks. He rubbed his thumb over his cock, making sure it was slick enough.

She arched her back, rubbing her ass against him. “Take me,” she said to Ron, though she was looking at Draco. She’d never seen how gray his eyes were, almost silver. She whimpered a little as the head of Ron’s cock made it passed the first ring of muscles. She hissed a little as he slid in the rest of the way. It was tight. She could feel his balls pressed against her when he was all the way inside. She moaned quietly and leaned down, kissing Draco hard on the mouth as Ron began to move inside her. It was not gentle. She bit his lip and he ran his tongue along her teeth. A single buck of Draco’s hips put his cock inside her. Hermione breath caught and she moaned, though the sound was muffled by Draco’s mouth. She was so full. It was almost better than when they shared her earlier. She had liked the lack of control then—suspended between them. But now, she could more fully enjoy the feeling of their cocks inside her. She wondered if they could feel each other inside her. She could—not much separated them. She was grateful to be lying down as her body spasmed around them both and she came.

“Keep going,” Snape said, watching them.

Hermione wasn’t sure how long they had sex or how many times she came. She wasn’t certain Snape hadn’t possibly performed some sort of spell on the boys, because it seemed to go on for quite a while—not that she was complaining. After her third or fourth orgasm, Snape ordered them to change positions; they complied with hardly a hesitation. Hermione found herself lying on her side, with Draco spooned behind her. On Snape’s command, Draco thrust his cock in her ass. Ron lifted one of Hermione’s legs onto his shoulder, fingering her for a few moments, before thrusting his own cock inside her cunt. And then they changed position again.

Always, Snape watched. He would savor this. Watch it many nights to come. He issued new directions to them as it pleased him and stood or wandered around the desk for a better view. The large wooden desk was permeated with the smell of Hermione’s sex long before they were through. Eventually he allowed the wizards to cum, taking a moment for himself to pinch Hermione’s nipples as they did so, listening to her moan once more.

He smirked at the two wizards and witch lying on his desk, looking like they’d shagged themselves to exhaustion. He murmured a spell to give them another wind. He expected them out by morning, but no need for them not to fuck themselves until dawn. He’d enjoy the look on their faces—exhausted but satisfied and embarrassed—when they came into his class tomorrow. “Feel free to make use of the space the rest of the evening. But if I catch you in here again, I will get creative.”

His footsteps faded away and Hermione looked at Ron and Draco on either side of her. “Well, we have the rest of the night…” Hermione said.

Draco smirked. “That we do.”

Ron licked his lips. “I intend to make the most of it.”

* * * * * * * * *

Hermione came out of her Daydream rather flushed. She wondered how much time had passed. She’d have to hurry if she wanted to make it to class. And dammit, she was going to have to order more.

Maybe Snape had always been right and she did like attention too much. After all, why else would her Daydreams included three men entirely focused on pleasing her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? At this point, this is the end of this story, but if you're interested in more on this particular story, let me know what you might like to see. I don't write rape or non-con, but I'm open to other suggestions. For me, I think Hermione's fantasies probably center on her being the center of very pleasurable attention.


	4. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione was in bed, half-asleep, when there was a persistent tapping at the window. None of the other girls seemed to stir in their beds, and she padded toward the window barefoot in her night dress. Straddling a broom and hovering just outside the window were Draco and Ron. “If you really cared for inter-house unity and all that, you ought to be celebrating Slytherin’s victory down in the dungeons,” Draco said smugly. “Or consoling the rest of us in the tower,” Ron chimed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended this story to be complete at chapter 3, but on the request for more, I started thinking about it again, and suddenly I had another scene in my head, and once the first half was written, that one scene seems to have turned into two chapters.

The last Quidditch match of the year had ended in a Slytherin victory, and even though the match hadn’t been against Gryffindor, the Gryffindors were drowning their sorrow with some contraband beverages in the common room—Slytherin had won the Quidditch cup.

Hermione had disapproved, but wasn’t quite willing to turn them all in to McGonagall. Instead, she’d simply said that she wouldn’t stay to condone their behavior and disappeared upstairs to her dormitory. A package had arrived for her that morning and there were better things to do than drink anyway. Especially with Lavender making eyes at Ron.

* * * 

Hermione was in bed, half-asleep, when there was a persistent tapping at the window. None of the other girls seemed to stir in their beds, and she padded toward the window barefoot in her night dress.

Straddling a broom and hovering just outside the window were Draco and Ron.

Hermione eased the window open and whispered, “What are you doing here?” She crossed her arms over her chest, already feeling her nipples responding to the cool night air.

The insufferable blonde git smirked at her, and the redhead gave a lopsided grin. “You ought to be celebrating Slytherin’s victory down in the dungeons,” Draco said smugly. “If you really cared for inter-house unity and all that.”

“Or consoling the rest of us in the tower,” Ron chimed in. “I’m absolutely despondent you know. I need you to cheer me up.”

“In either event, whether you’re celebrating or consoling, you shouldn’t be up here asleep. There’s too much else you could be doing. Hop on.” Draco tilted his head invitingly, and he backed away from Ron, making room between them on the broom.

She looked at the pair of them, surprised to see the pair of them together, seeking her. “I hate flying. You know I hate flying…”

Ron’s eyes roved over her. “With me steering you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“And even if he louses up, I’ll have you. I won’t let you fall.”

Hermione nearly laughed; Ron was attempting to act suave and Malfoy was trying to be protective…in his own way. “You two need to go. You’ll wake the others.”

“Then come away with us,” cajoled Ron.

Malfoy held out a pale hand to her. With one last glance back at the beds of her sleeping roommates, she extended her hand and the Slytherin helped her onto the broom. She found herself snuggly fitted between the two male bodies. Malfoy snaked his arms around her and whispered in her ear. “Just relax…” His breath was warm and inviting.

“Hold on tight, Hermione,” Ron said, turning the broom and taking them in a dive before leveling off toward the pitch.

Hermione may have screamed a little as she buried her face in Ron’s shirt and wrapped her arms around him. Draco’s arms were still around her, and his voice was warm in her ear. One hand rested on her navel. The other cupped her breast, squeezing her nipple.

“Just relax. Feel the wind over your skin.” The hand over her navel slipped down to her thigh. With the wind rushing past them, her night dress had ridden up considerably, and his hand touched her skin.

Hermione exhaled softly. His hands on her body almost made her forget their height. They were circling slowly towards the pitch now.

Malfoy was still whispering in her ear, “Your hands are so tight around Weasley’s waist. Why don’t you drop one down? No need to squeeze the life out of him…” His nails grazed her thigh, and his other hand played almost absent-mindedly with her chest, as though fondly remembering that he'd just slide his cock between her tits not many nights ago.

The memory of each of these boys…these men…sucking on her nipples made her mouth dry, and Hermione licked her lips. She was relaxing, and eased her grip on Ron’s waist, letting one hand drift down, cupping his cock. Oh Merlin. He was hard. She gave it a squeeze, thinking about how it felt sliding down her throat.

“Well, Granger, I think the best way to overcome your fear of flying is for you to experience pleasure in the air. Before we reach the ground, I think you ought to cum for me. Otherwise, we may have to stay up here all night.” His tone was logical, reasonable, and absolutely casual. His fingers crawled up her thigh and toyed with the edge of her panties.

“I can’t…” she couldn’t possibly be relaxed enough for this on a broom, hundreds of feet in the air.

“Oh, we think you can. Focus on the feeling of my fingers sliding in and out of that tight wet cunt. Pay attention to how Weasley’s cock feels in your hands. And think about all the delicious things we’re going to do to you down in the locker room. But first…” He brushed his thumb over her clit through her panties. “You have to cum for us.”

Hermione’s body was pressed between Malfoy’s and Ron’s. Malfoy’s fingers stroking her dampening panties, while she rested her head on his shoulder. In front of her, Ron was steering the broom while she fondled him through his pants. Deftly, she unbuttoned his trousers with one hand and slipped her hand inside until she could grasp his cock. Remembering the taste of it, the feel of it…she rubbed the head with her thumb, pulling the foreskin back, groaning softly.

“That’s it,” whispered Malfoy. His slipped his fingers from the outside of her panties to the inside, pulling her body against him to get better access, beginning to finger her cunt. As she squirmed, he pressed his hips towards her, his own cock as hard as the Weasel’s. Sweet Salazar he couldn’t wait to get her down on the ground. Maybe they’d fuck on the grass, under the stars. The thought of Granger with grass stains on her bare knees as she took his cock into her mouth nearly undid him. He whispered in her ear as he fingered her, telling her exactly what he wanted to do, until he heard her breath catch, and felt her cunt tighten around his fingers, drenching them. “She’s finally learned to relax, Weasley, take us down,” Malfoy commanded. “I want my turn.”

Ron’s had to fight to keep his eyes open and the broom steady as Hermione pumped his cock with her hand. Merlin this was good. He grit his teeth. He couldn’t cum, not yet. Sweaters. Lots of sweaters. Knitting. Unsexy thoughts. Hermione wearing nothing but a sweater…dammit. Her hand felt so good, but not as good as her cunt was going to feel… Groaning, he shuddered, cumming hard into Hermione’s hand.

“You’d better clean that up,” Malfoy whispered in Hermione’s ear.

Hermione withdrew her hand and began to lick it clean as Ron brought them down for a landing.


	5. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione, Draco, and Ron land on the Quidditch pitch and proceed to the locker room. Warning: MFM, threesome, anal, oral, vaginal, toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had thought this was going to be the last chapter. I was wrong. There's another chapter in the locker rooms after this, and at least 2 chapters after that (chapters 6 and 7 are written and will post in the next few days; 8 and potentially 9 are not written yet). I thought After chapter 6, all of Hermione's fantasies in this story would have been done...but then I had a brain storm tonight in the tub and another 3000 words popped out on my phone. More about that later.

As they landed in the grass, the broom was left discarded. Ron’s pants were only just barely staying around his hips, and Draco’s cock was still hard, waiting for his turn.

“Well, Granger, I wanted a turn, but it looks like you still have some cleaning up to do.”

Hermione knelt on the grass in front of Ron, tugging his trousers down carefully, displaying his cock, still sticky with cum. She opened her mouth and took the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue over it, tasting him. She lapped at his thighs, doing her best to clean the remains of the mess she’d caused while they were airborne.

Draco bent down to fondle her breasts through her nightgown, watching her sucking as though her life depended on it.

Ron was breathing hard, and pulled her head back by the hair, pulling her mouth off of his cock. “Turn around.”

Face flushed, Hermione turned around, still on her knees, and looked at Draco. He unzipped his trousers, dropping them down to his knees. The tip of his cock was dripping and waiting for her, thick and hard. There was Granger, right there in the grass for him on her knees, mouth open and willing.

While Ron had been content to let Hermione choose the pace of her ministrations, Draco was having none of that. He had already waited and he was ready. Grabbing a fist full of hair in each hand, he began fucking her face, pulling out almost all the way and then sliding in until his balls bounced against her chin. Hermione groaned around his cock, gripping handfuls of grass to try and anchor herself. She was dimly aware of Ron speaking quietly, crouched beside her.

“Merlin, Hermione. Just look at you. I’m surprised you can take so much of him. Isn’t this what you wanted? Inter-house cooperation? We’re celebrating the last match of the year together.” He raised her nightgown in the back, teasing the tips of his fingers over her panty clad ass. Malfoy had kept the other pair. This pair would be his.

Hermione whimpered, trying to keep her jaw slack enough not to bite Malfoy, so full of his cock. He pulled her head forward one last time, grinding against her face as his cum filled her throat.

“Swallow it all down.”

When Malfoy pulled away at last, Hermione was breathing hard and licking her lips.

“You look like you could use a little water, love,” Ron suggested. “I know where we can get some.”

Both boys extended their hands to help Hermione to her feet. She was only too pleased to follow them into the locker room. She needed more, and didn’t fancy rolling around on the grass.

The Gryffindor locker room was silent. Quidditch gear lay in the basket, waiting for the house-elves to wash it. Brooms were lined up against the wall. There was a drinking fountain in one corner. Through another door were the showers.

No sooner had Hermione bent her head down at the water fountain that she felt a hard body press behind her. An arm snaked its way around her waist and gathered the fabric of her night gown in its fingers until her panties were uncovered. The hand slipped inside her panties, one finger teasing her clit, while two others toyed with her lips. Ron’s voice was in her ear, “Now, now, drink up. We’ve got a long night planned. Wouldn’t want you to get dehydrated.” And so she drank the cold water from the fountain as Ron continued to stroke her, her knees quivering. He wrapped the other arm around her to help keep her upright.

Hermione shut her eyes. The water splashed against her mouth without her actively drinking. She couldn’t focus on anything but the feel of Ron’s fingers against her skin. She whimpered as he pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger, bucking her hips against his hand as three fingers grazed her lower lips, not coming anywhere near to filling her. She was wet. She wanted to be filled. She begged.

“Oh, give it to her, Weasley,” Malfoy’s voice said softly, sounding taut with tension.

“With pleasure.” Ron slipped three fingers deep inside her cunt, stretching her panties a bit as he worked them in and out of her, setting every one of Hermione’s nerves on edge. Groaning, she came hard, drenching the panties and Ron’s fingers and gripping the edge of the fountain to help keep her upright.

Suddenly, Ron was kneeling at Hermione’s feet, pulling her panties down her legs. With a tap on each foot, he indicated that she should raise her leg. He pocketed the panties.

Hermione licked her lips.

Draco came up behind Hermione and took careful hold of the hem of her night dress, lifting it until she had to lift her arms and he draped it over the water fountain. Whispering in her ear, he said, “I was just thinking, that you might like to have all of your holes filled at once. You strike me as being greedy like that.” He caressed her ass, rubbing his thumb over her hip.

She looked from one man to the other. “I seem to be alone in my nudity here.” Despite earlier dropping their trousers for a little fun, neither had undressed.

“Well, this is the locker room. Seems the logical place to undress.”

Hermione sauntered over to the bench, squeezing herself out between Draco and Ron. They let her go. “I think, I’d like to see a show.” She perched on the bench, knees slightly apart, hands behind her on the wood, letting them get a full look at her, naked and glistening.

Draco smirked. “I didn’t know you were so visual.” He began casually flicking the buttons open on his shirt, revealing his pale chest, his nipples slightly darker amongst all the pale skin.

Not to be outdone, Ron pulled his shirt up over his head, bearing everything at once, his skin tanner than Malfoy’s, and dotted with freckles leading all the way down…

Hermione’s mouth went dry and she wished she’d drank a little more of the water. Her toes curled against the floor as she watched the boys approach her.

Draco scoffed at Ron and peeled himself carefully out of his shirt, setting it around Hermione’s shoulders. Instinctively, she leaned her head down inhaling the scent of him from it. Meanwhile, Draco placed a shoed foot on the bench beside her, untying it, and removing it and the accompanying sock. When Hermione turned her head, she could see that Draco’s cock was already straining his trousers.

Ron settled onto Hermione’s other side, straddling the bench, and kicking off both shoes. The thud attracted her attention as she tore her eyes away from Malfoy.

Ron leaned in to kiss her soundly on the mouth, guiding her hands down to help with his belt as he tangled his fingers in her hair. He let her go again with a grin and stood up, moving in front of her so she could watch as he whipped his belt out and took care of the zipper on his trousers, kicking them aside as they fell. From the bulge in his boxers, he was as eager to get started as Draco was.

Draco, his pale, bare feet sticking out beyond the cuffs of his pants turned around once for Hermione to thoroughly inspect before discarding his pants.

Both wizards were standing in nought but their boxers. Hermione was still certain they were wearing too much clothing.

“Are you ready for that spell I mentioned earlier, Weasley?” drawled Draco.

Hermione’s ears pricked. A spell?

“I think now is definitely about the right time.”

Both wizards discarded their boxers, cocks hard and leaking, even after having been sucked off once this evening.

Draco took Hermione by the hand and she stood. “Spell?”

“You’ll see. It all has to do with your being greedy and wanting all of your holes filled. After all, we’ve only got two cocks, and you’ve got three holes. We may have to improvise.” He kissed her then, hard and strong, open mouthed, letting his tongue dart along her teeth and tickle the roof of her mouth. She pressed her body against his, breasts to chest, rubbing her pelvis against his, eager for anything, everything.

Suddenly, Ron was pressed against her back, his cock in the cleft of her ass, his lips on her neck. “We’re going to want you on your hands and knees on the bench now. We’re going to make you feel fuller than you’ve ever felt before.”

As the two men gave her enough space to move, Hermione complied. The bench was just about the right length. Ron was standing at her head and straddle the bench, sitting, kissing her gently as Draco approached from the rear. He raked his nails along her lower back and ass.

 

“As I see Weasley’s gotten your cunt nice and wet, let’s not waste it, shall we?” Draco said, sliding is cock in her cunt.

Hermione’s hips bucked. Fingers never felt the same as a thick, hard, cock. She wanted to ride him, but he took a firm hold of both hips, sliding himself in and out several times.

 

“This is just the warm up. Be patient.”

He slipped his cock out the rest of the way, and Hermione missed it immediately. Patience was not feeling like a virtue tonight. Instantly two fingers slid in where it had been, and she knew what was coming a moment before it happened.

Draco slipped the first finger into her ass, shortly followed by the second, scissoring them, stretching her, getting the tight rim of muscle nice and ready.

Her legs shook. Ron continued to kiss her, toying with her hair, whispering to her. “You’re going to be so full. You’re going to love it.”  She whimpered. She wanted it. Wanted to know just what they were planning. From the previous experience with them, she had no doubt about how it would feel. But not knowing? That was agony.

The head of Draco’s cock pressed against her tightest hole as his thumbs spread her ass cheeks. There it was. Ready for him. His cock was slick with the dripping of her cunt. He met Ron’s eyes across the naked redhead, letting him know he was ready. He pushed, slowly, so slowly, until his shaft was buried hilt deep in Hermione’s cunt. He waited a moment for her to adjust, and then began moving slowly inside her.

Hermione’s hips bucked, and she did her best to keep her muscles relaxed. Ron eased his mouth away from hers, giving her nipple a tweak as he stood up. She whimpered at the sudden absence, though Draco was still filling an emptying her ass.

“Just a moment. You’ll have as much as you can handle. Keep your eyes forward.” Draco gave her ass a playful swat.

Hermione’s nature was to obey. She’d always followed the rules. She obeyed now, trusting that they’d deliver the promised pleasure, focusing on the feeling of Draco inside her, ignoring the fact that she couldn’t see where Ron was.

Soon, there was a hand on her belly, and a hand guiding something inside her. It was smooth, and rounded. Not as thick as either wizard’s cock, but it went inside her wet cunt. There was a murmur —maybe a spell?—and it began to vibrate.

Ron padded back in front of Hermione again. “Two holes full…now we just need the third.” He stood in front of her so his cock was just the right height when she extended her neck. “Take it all in, Hermione.”

Between Draco’s slow pumping of her ass and the distracting vibration in her cunt, Hermione wasn’t sure how well she was going to manage, but she did her best. She was a smart girl, and it didn’t take long to realize that the deeper she took Ron’s cock down her throat, the deeper whatever was in her pussy buried itself, sliding in and out in time with her ministrations on his cock. She was going to want a copy of this spell.

As Hermione picked up speed on his cock, Ron grinned at Draco, ruffling Hermione’s hair. “I do believe she gets it.”

Draco grunted. “I’m glad she’s a fast learner.” Abruptly, he increased his pace, pulling his cock out nearly all the way and pushing it back in as the broom did it’s magic in her pussy.

Whole body shaking, a trail of saliva dripping down her chin, Hermione did her best to take as much of Ron’s cock in her throat as she could, humming, licking, tasting, needing all of it. They were right. She’d never been this full before. And it was incredible. She rocked, caught between the two men’s cocks and the toy they’d provided, her whole body taut as wave after wave rocked her. At last, she felt Draco shudder, buck his hips again, and cum in her ass. She groaned around Ron’s cock as he let go and the flood cum of flowed down her throat. As she released his cock, she heard the broom clatter to the floor.

She looked up cheekily at Ron, and over her shoulder at Draco. “What, you boys aren’t tired yet, are you?”

“Not by a long shot.”

“But I am a little sweaty.”


	6. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting clean can be a very dirty experience, especially when you shower with friends. Continued midnight liaisons of Ron/Hermione/Draco. MFM.

The three of them left their discarded clothing where it was and proceeded to the showers. Hermione licked her lips. Merlin, all her holes at once…The only bad part was, now it had her wondering how a third cock would have felt instead of the broom handle. Admittedly, she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to look at a broom the same way again. And the logistics? Where would another person…? Maybe their way had been better.

Ron turned on the shower, and Draco grabbed a bottle of soap, as they positioned Hermione under the spray. The hot water felt good on Hermione’s skin as she stood, taking it in, letting it soak her hair. She stood for just a few minutes until she found Ron and Draco both looking at her. From somewhere they’d procured a shower chair, shampoo, and conditioner.

They seated her in the chair, giving her legs a break. Adjusting the shower head so that it hit Hermione’s breast, belly, and legs, Draco came to stand at her head. He squeezed a bit of shampoo into his hand and worked it into her hair.

“Your hair fascinates me. Thick. Unruly. Always looking like it’s caught in the wind, even indoors. Mine is so fine. Delicate.” He worked his fingers into her scalp again and again, getting the shampoo down to the roots. Her head lolled in comfort under his skilled hands.

Ron was kneeling on the floor, just out of reach of the shower spray, working the soap into her feet, soothing the aches, and inching his way up her calves, intent on his work, but also looking up at the glistening bundle of curls between her thighs.

Hermione moaned softly under all the attention. Ron’s hands felt so good on her legs. Draco had adjusted the spray and rinsed the shampoo from her hair. He took a moment to bend down and take one of her nipples in his mouth for a moment before going back through with the conditioner, rubbing her neck as he did so.

Ron’s hands had worked their way up to her thighs, thumbs rubbing delicious circles on her skin. It’d taken some minutes to wash all the grass from her knees.

As Malfoy’s hands moved from working on her back to working on her front, Ron’s dipped between her thighs. Hermione couldn’t help the whimper that passed between her lips. Draco had one heavy breast in each hand, and Ron’s head was buried between her thighs. Oh Merlin. His tongue moved in a clean stripe from her clit on back. His fingers peeled apart her lips, sucking here, tongue darting there, tasting every drop of her from their previous round. And truth be told, making her gush again as he drank it all in, wrapping his mouth around her clit and sucking, feeling her whole body tense.

Draco felt Hermione’s body go taut as she came and chuckled in her ear, “You’re supposed to be getting clean, but you seem to have gotten messy again.” Leaving one hand to fondle the other breast, he took the left one in his mouth, feeling how hard the nipple was against his tongue. Beautiful. She did have fabulous tits. He switched to the other one so it wouldn’t feel neglected.

Ron stood, Hermione’s cum dripping from his chin as he got on the other side of her and kissed her, making her taste herself.

Her toes curled, looking at both wizards—wet, naked, lavishing attention on her. She needed them. Again. Right now. “I need you both. Now.” Merlin, only one wizard at a time wasn’t going to cut it for her anymore, was it? Not after this.

“Such a rush, such a rush. Learn to take your time, Granger. We aren’t ready yet.” He rubbed his cock, which was looking awfully hard and ready as far as Hermione could tell.

She licked her lips. Both wizards looked hard. “What do you need?”

A look passed between Draco and Ron. “You haven’t touched yourself for us yet tonight. Why don’t you get yourself warmed up?”

Hermione stood under the spray and let her hands wander over her own body. She knew it well. Legs apart she pinched one nipple, and then the other, letting her other hand wandering down between her legs. She let the heel of her hand grind against her clit as she fingered herself, rocking back and forward. With her first hand she lifted her breast, just barely managing to get the nipple to her own mouth, humming around it, whimpering at her own touches.

She dropped the breast, leaving the nipple rosy and hard. She dipped a finger from that hand into her pussy, getting it lubricated. She groaned as she moved it backwards, one finger in her ass, her other hand still busy with her pussy. It was much easier to have someone else do it. She could hardly reach. But she bucked her hips and kept at it, whimpering as she felt the nerves in her body lighting up.

Ron was first, coming up and pulling her hands aside. “My turn, love.” He looked at Malfoy and inclined his head. “Just a quick dip…” And he slipped his cock in Hermione’s cunt, getting it nice and wet before turning her around.

Draco was facing Hermione’s front, looking hungrily at her tits. He pressed a kiss to each one. “Wrap your legs around my waist, Granger. Weasley wants a turn in that ass of yours. It is so very tight.”

Hermione and Draco managed to leverage Hermione up with her legs around Draco’s waist while Ron positioned himself behind her, slowly, so slowly, stretching her ass and sliding his cock inside.

Draco got her to loosen her legs just enough, and slide down onto his waiting cock. Between the two of them, they fucked her until the three of them could hardly stand, Ron’s cock sliding in and out of her ass, stretched around his cock, and Malfoy’s cock, making delicious noises as it moved in and out of her drenched cunt. She rested her head on Ron’s shoulder as he whispered in her ear, and leaned forward on Draco’s as he bit her neck. Their hands were everywhere. They wouldn’t let her fall.

There wasn’t much Hermione could do to control the movements—though her hips bucked of their own accord. Hermione reveled in the lack of control, ceded to these two when she decided to follow them out the window. Her trust had been well rewarded. She groaned, shuddering as she came again, her muscles clamping down on both wizards.

When they were spent, the three of them sat on the floor of the shower for a while.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione opened her eyes, breathing hard. It didn’t seem that her roommates had returned yet from their revelries. Maybe a shower was just what she needed right now. A cold, cold shower. Glancing at the bed, she thought tomorrow might be a good day to do the laundry. Thank Merlin the school term was almost over. If she kept having these sorts of day dreams, it’d be impossible to get through her classes with Draco and Ron. She wouldn’t order anymore. Still, there was no sense in wasting the last one she had. She’d just have to find a good time to use it. She wondered vaguely whether the spell her dream self had witnessed might actually exist somewhere, but couldn’t think of anyone she’d be willing to ask about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had thought the story was going to end here. I figured, she's done nearly everything she can with dream boys, what else is left? I thought about having them bring in a girl, but this Hermione seems to be all about being the center of attention.
> 
> And then I had to wonder how real life experiences were going to compare for her after immersing herself in Daydream charms. And somehow, the next chapter, which was just going to be a couple of paragraphs in a broom closet followed by another daydream turned into 3000 words before even getting to the daydream. Fred and George have a lot to answer for.
> 
> So, chapter 7 is coming as soon as I've given it a final read through. Chapter 8 will be another daydream. Any particular wizards you'd like to see in it? More Ron and Draco? Snape and Lupin? Weasley twins? The chapter will be MFM again.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Uses for a Broom Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the pent-up frustration from her daydream charms is starting to get to Hermione. Watching Lavender and Ron tongue wrestling in the common room certainly doesn't help her mood. Fortunately, someone offers a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is different. Hope you like it. Please R&R! Your feedback really helps me.

Hermione tried to avoid looking at the corner of the common room where Lavender and Ron were busy swallowing each other's tonsils. Really, did they have no shame?

She had no homework to distract her, and Merlin only knew where Harry was. She tried to keep her attention on the book she’d checked out of the library, but every so often she caught herself looking over at them with a frown.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Seamus said cheerfully, leaning on the arm of her chair. "You'd think the pair of them didn't know where to find a good broom closet."

Hermione snorted softly, and her lips twitched in something that might have resembled the beginning of a smile. "Someone really ought to mark them all out on a map and hand them out to couples in need."

He didn't back away, but continued to lean companionably on her chair. "I'd be happy to make one. And provide a guided tour to anyone interested."

Hermione laughed, unsure whether he was being friendly or making clumsy attempts at flirting. She glanced at the couple in the corner, frowning again as she saw that Ron's hand was far too high up on Lavender's thigh for polite society. She muttered, "Honestly, they act like they’re the only ones with a sex drive. The rest of us just have the good sense to keep ours where it belongs."

"In the broom closet," Seamus added helpfully, catching her words.

She blushed slightly. Maybe she'd engaged in too many of those damn daydream charms. Ron wasn't hers and never had been. Neither was Draco, though at least she didn't have to watch him stick his tongue down anyone else's throat. "Exactly."

She found herself looking up at Seamus. He'd managed to go from leaning against her chair to sitting on the arm. His calf just made contact with her knee, his finger tips just barely touching the sleeve of her shirt. Even after seven years at Hogwarts, his face held boyish charm. Almost roguish. He did look considerably better with his eyebrows grown in. He was trying to grow a bit of a beard if the stubble was any indication. "If you'd like to show them just how disgusting they are being, I'd be happy to oblige," he offered. Something about the twinkle in his eye told her that though the flirting was clumsy, and his tone light, the offer was genuine. His fingertips increased the pressure on her arm slightly.

Hermione bit her lip. They were graduating soon. Very soon. It might be nice to explore something other than her daydreams. She spoke softly. "How about that private tour you mentioned?"

He slid himself off the arm of the chair and extended his hand to her. "With pleasure."

She took his hand, leaving her book on the seat, and followed him out. She didn't even turn back to see if Ron noticed her departure.

Only three corridors away, Seamus introduced her to the first stop on his tour. Hidden behind a tapestry of Rhohilda the Wrathful was in fact a broom cupboard. He held the tapestry out of the way, showing her the door, as if to prove that it did in fact exist.

"You know, a first rate tour would really explore the entire venue, not just the outside."

Seamus grinned. "Glad to be of service." He opened the door to the broom closet.

Muttering a quick "Lumos" Hermione led the way in. There did seem to be a couple of brooms stashed in the corner, and a bucket of cleanser. There was just about enough room for two teenage bodies to stand rather near to one another.

Seamus shut the door. "Everything a person could want in a broom cupboard, I'd consider this one the luxury model. Tidy floor. Nice easy commute from the Gryffindor living quarters. And with a tapestry in front of it, hardly anyone is ever going to open it up looking for a broom."

"Very true." She tried to hide her nerves. She wasn't sure exactly how far she was willing to go, standing here in the cupboard, but between her daydream charms and Ron and Lavender going at it, she deserved at least a solid snogging. She took a small step closer to Seamus. "Shall we give it a little test drive?"

Seamus ran his hand through his hair. "For real? Ron and Harry aren't going to come through that door and pound me, are they?” He hadn’t quite imagined Hermione would express any interest when he came over to her tonight.

"I don't know where Harry is, and I don't care where Ron is. But you and I are right here, right now." No promises for tomorrow. Just now. She leaned in, lips slightly open and closed her eyes.

Seamus kissed her back. Not long, lingering kisses, but hard and fierce and short, as though maybe he hadn't learned the trick of breathing while kissing and had to keep coming up for air. His hands were on her waist, as though he wasn't sure what the rules were yet and didn't want to press his luck.

Hermione tried to remember the things she dreamed. Her hips seemed to be properly lined up with his, and her soft chest was against his firm one. She let one hand rest on his hip, feeling daring, and brushed the other one along his jaw. 

She tried to tilt his head so that she might kiss his neck, and hear him make a pleased sound. Instead, he brought one of his hands up to her hair, tugging it and detaching himself from her lips. Even with him accidentally pulling on a couple of short, painful hairs, Hermione relaxed into him at the feeling of his lips on her neck, wet and fiery. Yes, he was much better at this part. She let herself make a quiet, pleased noise, trying to restrain herself, aware that they hadn't set any silencing charms.

Feeling bolder, he cupped one hand over her ass as he explored her neck and throat, mostly with his lips, occasionally catching her with his teeth, which was not altogether pleasant. 

Hermione wondered how she was supposed to show that she liked how his hand felt on her ass. It was so much easier in dreams. She settled for tugging on his tie, urging him closer. She felt wild. Doing something no one would have expected of her, just because she wanted to enjoy it. And nervous. They should have used a silencing charm. And locked the door. Don't think about it.

She caught his chin and his lips, kissing him again, trying to coax longer, lingering kisses from him. His mouth opened, and his tongue slid out to meet her lips, but they still seemed like short, fierce things. He pulled his mouth away from here again, kissing down the side of her neck, tugging on the sleeve of her shirt, trying to bare her shoulder and plant kisses there. The shirt wouldn't stretch down over her shoulder. Instead, the collar on the other side was choking her. She pulled away, breathing hard. She could, maybe, show a little skin. But not with the door unlocked.

She reached for her wand.

"I'm sorry. All you had to say was stop." He sounded concerned, like he thought he might be in for a bat bogey hex, or a ball shriveler.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just..." She cast a silencing charm and a locking charm. "I'm not undoing any buttons if someone might stumble in." Her face was bright pink.

His face broke out in a grin like a kid in a candy store. 

She hesitated, wand still in her hand. Should she cast a Nox charm, or was it better to keep a little light? Curiosity got the better of her. In her dreams...they thought she had great breasts. She'd always been a little self-conscious of them in the light of day. Bras never seemed to fit right, and they were awkward. She hadn't decided anything yet...but it might be nice to know whether an actual boy thought they were any good. She set the wand down, leaving them still in a gentle glow. Her breathing a little shaky, she undid the top two buttons and tilted her head to one side, offering him her neck and shoulder. 

Seamus complied, pulling the collar of the shirt down to her shoulder (inadvertently popping another button open in the process). He stared at her skin--pale, smooth, and began to kiss her shoulder and collarbone while his hand rested on her ass.

She tilted her head straight back, letting his mouth cross sternum to the other shoulder, pulling the fabric down that side instead, and letting the bra strap go with it. She let herself make little noises that told him she was enjoying herself. 

They pulled apart, breathing hard. Seamus blessed whatever impish spirit had told him it might be a good idea to go flirt with Hermione tonight. 

Hermione felt the tension in her body. His mouth and hands on her had been very good. She looked down and saw a fair bit of beige bra peeking out of her shirt and suddenly wished she had invested in a few articles of flirty clothing, rather than the simply practical. She doubted he wanted to see that ratty old thing.

But when she looked up at him, he was looking at her chest. He ran both hands through his hair to give them something to do besides open up her shirt. He was waiting for her.

She bit her lip. Real life was so much more awkward. "I want to keep our pants on,” she blurted out. She did not want to take this too far. Just enough for them to relax. Just enough to do something about all the feelings swirling around inside her. There was no point in being envious of a couple snogging in the common room when she could have the same thing if she just asked for it.

He chuckled, with what might have been relief. Maybe he was nervous too. "We can do whatever you want to do and not do whatever you don't want to do. Shagging in a broom cupboard doesn't sound comfortable. But there are other things...if you want..." He glanced down at Hermione's chest and his fingers may have twitched at his sides.

Hermione nodded and reached for her buttons.

"Can I?" he asked, stepping closer.

She nodded, knowing her face was probably red and blotchy with embarrassment and kissing.

Seamus reached both hands out and began undoing the little buttons on Hermione's shirt, untucking it from her pants when he reached the bottom. He stepped back to look at her. Her breasts filled out the boring beige bra quite nicely. Her belly was pale, as though her midriff had never seen the sun. "Wow."

Hermione wasn't sure how to interpret that, so she leaned her mouth to kiss him again to avoid thinking about it.

The Irish boy cupped both of her breasts in his hands, letting his thumbs try to rub over the top edge of the fabric, want to touch her skin. She was soft and pale and Merlin, he'd gotten to take her shirt off. Well, almost off. He reached to each shoulder and slid the shirt off her shoulders and onto the floor. One hand focused on her right breast, the other rested on her ass as she kissed him. Long kisses. She loosened his tie and ran her fingers through his hair. His fingers inched up her bare back, and he kissed her shoulder. His single hand attempted to undo the hooks on her bra and failed miserably, only managing to snap her with the elastic.

She whimpered and broke away from him. She was about to tell him that if he couldn't manage to take her bra off she might just keep her breasts to herself--if she could have imagined saying those words. But he was looking at her like he very much wanted to see what was underneath there and as if the bra had wronged him. She laughed softly, wondering how she'd not paid Seamus much attention before. He reminded her a little of the twins. She felt daring and flirty. "You want to see what's under here?" She snapped her bra strap in what she hoped was a sexy manner. Merlin, there should be a guidebook for this.

"Yes, that is, if it's okay, erm..." His face was red. He was wondering what color her nipples would be. He'd seen pictures--pink, brown, tan, coral...

Hermione wanted approval and he seemed like he'd be inclined to be approving. She reached behind herself with both hands and unhooked the bra, Dropping it on top her shirt, and suspecting both might need a cleaning charm. She'd worry about it later. She looked at him.

He was looking at her breasts, his mouth hanging slightly open. Pink nipples were raised up in the center of each pale mound. "Amazing..."

She licked her lips. Her mouth was dry. She was standing in front of a wizard who was actually stunned by her breasts. Who didn't forget she was a girl. She felt her confidence go up a notch. She reached out and took his hands and placed one on each breast to get him started. She shifted from foot to foot. Maybe they should have picked somewhere they could have sat down.

Needing no further invitation, Seamus's hands set to their exploration, lifting, squeezing, and rubbing Hermione's breasts. He tweaked a nipple in his fingers, and Hermione winced, but when he bit down on the other one, she whimpered and reached out behind her for a walk to lean against. Impish smile playing across his face, he decided his mouth was by far his best tool and leaned down to taste the other one. Her nipples were hard little nubs, and his thumbs rubbed across her skin. He trailed a line of kisses down to her belly button, which was as far as he could go without violating the pants rule. He began to work his way back up her torso, savoring the sight of her as he suspected no one else had ever seen her. Half naked in a broom closet and loving every kiss. 

He pulled Hermione to him, her hip pressed between his legs so he could run his hands up her back and her front.

Hermione looked up at him as she realized what she was feeling. "You're hard."

"It's a reaction. I'm in the closet with you, you look like that, and smell amazing, and..." He shrugged, rather at the end of his ability to explain himself.

She kept her hip pressed against him, allowing it to generate a little friction, hoping it might give him some relief. Her heart was pounding. She turned her head, kissing him with all she had while his hands roamed her torso. 

The pulled apart, breathing hard. Hermione's breasts swung freely. Her legs ached from standing in the broom cupboard for however long they'd been here. She licked her lips. "We should probably be getting back."

"Probably."

Awkwardly, she pulled her bra and shirt off the floor, struggling back into them, not noticing that the shirt was inside out. She felt fairly good, but all the awkward realities of pulling her housemate into a cupboard  
For a rather vigorous make out session surfaced. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you? What we...I mean..."

He laughed, a little breathlessly. "No one  
Would believe me if I tried."

"Seamus..."

"Secret is safe with me. You go on back first. I'll follow In a bit. I dount anyone would believe me if I did tell."

"Seamus!"

"I won't say anything."

Feeling relieved, Hermione undid the charms on the door and left Seamus in the cupboard. As she made it back to Grydfinfor common room, she saw that it was mostly deserted. She saw Ginny sitting by the fire and muttered a quick good night on her way up the stairs. It wasn't until she was upstairs and in the bathroom that she noticed the hickeys on her neck, or the way her lips were swollen from kissing. Or that her shirt was inside out. Thank, Merlin her roommates were asleep.

Real life experiences were so much more awkward that daydreams. More fumbling. There should be some sort of class, that taught useful things, like "don't put your tongue here" or "this is how you take off a bra." And Merlin, how was she supposed to face Seamus in class tomorrow? And what would she do if the hickeys hadn't vanished?

XXXxxxxxxx

She tossed and turned and tried to sleep, but her body was too wired. She was turned on, but hadn't had any sort of release...she had one more charm left.

She muttered a silencing spell at the curtains of her bed and eyed them to check for gaps. No gaps. 

XXXxxxxxxx

Hermione stood on a dais at the front of a room full of people, though she couldn't see any faces, but she knew they were there. There was a table on the dais, roughly the size and shape of a twin bed. There was a round of applause as two men came in from opposite sides of the room. 

One wizard said, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to this little demonstration. I'm sure you'll all find it most educational."

"Allow us to introduce our assistant, Hermione Granger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was is definitely different from my other chapters. It was supposed to just be an awkward fumble between friends, but I ended up thinking about how unrealistic expectations from porn can affect a person, as well the sort of insecurities someone might have who did their first explorations virtually. After nights of daydreaming...I imagine Hermione might start to wonder whether anyone would really like her.
> 
> At any rate, I'm taking suggestions for the 2 male characters for the next chapter. I think the next day dream should be the last one, though if my other ones are anything to go by, it might take 2 or 3 chapters for the dream.


End file.
